When propagating indoors, a sound wave is reflected by obstacles such as walls, ceiling, and floor, and is partially absorbed by an obstacle during each time of reflection. In this way, when a sound source stops, a sound wave disappears only after a large number of times of reflection and absorption indoors, and human ears perceive that the sound lasts a period of time after the sound source stops. Such a phenomenon is reverberation.
There are mainly two conventional manners of implementing a reverberation effect in a three-dimensional space. In the first manner, according to the volume of a three-dimensional space, a fixed reverberation response parameter and a sending amount of a reverb effects unit are set. This manner cannot obtain a changing reverberation effect according to the position of a point sound source, that is, cannot obtain a high simulation effect. In the second manner, a sound source is used to emit positioning rays circumferentially. When a ray hits a volume frame of a current three-dimensional space, the position of the sound source in the current three-dimensional space is obtained through measurement. A reverberation parameter or a sending amount from a channel of the sound source to a reverb effects unit are adjusted according to a setting. However, rays need to be continuously sent to measure the position of a point sound source in a three-dimensional space, resulting in very high consumption of resources, and a sound receiver can only hear a reflection result from one surface, which fails to meet physical laws of sound reflection in a real three-dimensional environment. For example, when one point sound source is located on any surface of a cube, the physical laws of reverberant reflection of a sound are that no reverberant reflection occurs on the current surface where the sound source is located, and the opposite surface has maximum reverberant reflection. The manner of using the sound source to emit positioning rays circumferentially fails to obtain a reverberant reflection value that meets physical laws, that is, a simulation effect is not high.